


Closet Conversation

by EvaMarth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: : ), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doki Doki Literature Club! AU, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/M, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Minor Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Naoto is OOC in this I am aware don't mention it, Naoto is creepy, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth
Summary: Naoto's been acting different as of late, which all culminates one day when she finally decides to act on her feelings.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 4





	Closet Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so
> 
> DDLC spoilers also content/trigger warning for graphic imagery/text(it's the closet scene)
> 
> Also this isn't cute it's creepy don't read this if you want cute stuff PLEASE go somewhere else I'm sorry this exists

It’s only been a few days since several of the investigation team members decided to start a club, specifically a club aimed at reading and sometimes reviewing different works of literature. The title of the club was, well, self explanatory. The Literature club.

Kanji enters the room when school ends, something he’s done for the past few days just like clockwork. But still, even now, he feels like someone’s missing. There’s only four of them, himself included, but he swore there were five before.

He tries his hardest to remember if someone’s missing and who it might be, but all he gets is a vague moment, a dream almost. Brown-ish hair, fixing a tie and… a confession..? There’s an awful feeling in his gut after he thinks about the confession, it’s a sinking sense of dread. He sighs, shaking his head and brushing the thought aside as he takes a seat next to Naoto, who’s the only other club member there.

“Ah, Kanji-kun, you’re here early. I didn’t expect to meet you here so soon.” She says, looking up from her book. She carefully sets her thumb on the page she’s reading, softly closing the top, using her thumb as a temporary bookmark.

“Yeah, guess I am.” Kanji mumbles, looking around the room. It’s just as empty as when he arrived. Naoto tilts her head in thought, bringing her hand that’s not in the book up to her chin, running her thumb across it.

“Kanji-kun, would you like to read with me until the others arrive?” Kanji nods .”'O course!” He takes the seat from the desk next to Naoto’s and sits down. Naoto re-opens her book, continuing off of where she was.

She pauses just before she can get the second word out, mumbling about tea before she leaves, telling Kanji not to worry. It’s a few minutes until she’s finished making it, leaving Kanji alone in the classroom. When she finally arrives back, she has a pitcher filled with water.

Kanji watches, fully invested in the smallest and simplest of Naoto’s actions. She smiles as she brings the two cups over, setting one in front of Kanji.

There’s something off about the way she speaks this time. It’s not like the other times he’s heard her read. She’s nervous, fumbling over sentences and stuttering all the while. She keeps glancing up at Kanji, nearly completely unfocused.

Suddenly, she stands up, grabbing Kanji’s arm forcefully and pulls him out of his seat. His legs bump the table, knocking over his cup. She drags him to the closet in the back right side of the room.

“Kanji…” She pulls him into the closet and closes the door behind him before lifting her left arm up, resting it on her chest.

“My heart… My heart won’t stop pounding, Kanji… I can’t calm down...” She breathes heavily for a moment while Kanji leans against the closet door, unsure of what to do. “I can’t focus on anything anymore..! Can you feel it, Kanji?”

Suddenly, she grabs Kanji’s hand, pressing it against her chest. Her breathing seems to pick up as she squeezes Kanji’s arm.

“Why is this happening to me? I feel like I’m losing my mind…” Her breathing’s even louder as her eyes shrink, focusing on nothing but Kanji, who at this point, is trying not to scream.

“I can’t make it stop.” Another rasp. “It even makes me not want to read…” Another rasp, followed by another, and yet another. “I just want…to look...at you.” She steps closer, standing on her tippy-toes so she’s closer to Kanji, studying every feature of his face.

Kanji’s sweating, his free hand pressed against the door, nails digging into the wood. Naoto’s breathing is the only thing he can hear, her coat feels harsh against his skin, like it’s going to pull him in and make him part of her.

“...Haah...” She breathes, somehow, even harder. Her face has a faint blush on it as she etches Kanji’s expression into her memory. She wants him to do the same with her, maybe even wants them to be fused, one being.

“...Haah…” Her breathing’s edging on almost strained sounding, like she can barely even get her lungs to cooperate as she inches even closer to Kanji. He’s beyond terrified as he stares down at the short girl, she stares directly back.

“...Haah…” Somehow she’s even closer, her face nearly pressed against Kanji’s. She’s a foot shorter than him, how the hell is she that close!? Before Kanji can even think to check if there’s a stool, or she’s maybe even levitating, which he wouldn’t see as odd at this point, the door opens.

Kanji stumbles out backwards, Naoto yelping in surprised as she drops back to her feet, standing normally. She must have been on her tippy toes from the way she moves her feet, like she’s trying to wake them up.

When Kanji looks to the side, Teddie’s by the door. “U-um…” He looks from Kanji to Naoto, then back. “It’s... Time to share poems…”

Naoto simply nods, hurrying back to her seat, her arms pressed in front of her. Her hands are clasped tightly as she sits back down, facing down towards her hands.

“I’m sorry about that, Naoto’s been feeling bear-y sick!” Kanji’s attention is turned back to Teddie, who seems as chipper as always. “Let’s go!” Before Kanji can protest, Teddie grabs his hand, pulling him to the front of the classroom for poem sharing.

Kanji’s not sure why, but he feels like Naoto’s staring holes through him for the rest of the duration of the club period.

**Author's Note:**

> 936 words 5,228 characters
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> But also why did you read this are you okay do you want to talk-


End file.
